Somewhere Only We Know
by thatlisakid
Summary: what happens when Kurt transfers back to McKinley. Blaine realises he's miserable without Kurt and needs to get him back. Contains a song spoiler for 2x17


Blaine stood outside the front gates to Mckinley high school, terrified of what was going to happen next. He had everything planned out, right down to having Jacob Ben Israel record his performance just so that he could always remember the day he won back Kurt Hummel's heart.

They had been arguing constantly since Kurt's transfer back to Mckinley. Blaine still didn't understand how it seemed so easy for Kurt to walk away from something so special while Kurt was trying to defend himself, reminding Blaine that he had been with the New Directions for 2 years before the move to Dalton and as much as he cared for Blaine, now that everything with Karofsky seemed to be delt with, he wanted to return to the place he called "home".

The day Blaine finally realised just how much he missed Kurt was about a week after Kurt left and the warblers were on their way to their monthly performance at the local nursing home. While staring out the window while listening to the playlist Kurt had made for him, he noticed a very farmilliar tree. The same tree that only a month ago Blaine stood hand in hand with Kurt, saying their final goodbyes to Pavarotti. It took everything Blaine had not to burst in to tears at that moment. Instead, he pulled out his cell and called someone he knew would be able to help.

"you really think that will work? Okay great ... Thanks Rachel." As he hung up the phone he had an idea. What better time to win back the love of your life than the present? "Warblers, I have a proposal for you all. We all know that I've never been the best at talking about my feelings. But with Kurt gone, I feel like a completely different person, and not in a good way. Warblers, I need your help to get Kurt back. Now, I know it may not be a success as I fear I may have lost him forever, but I really have to try. What do you say?" The warblers could all see the determination in Blaine's eyes and agreeed to help, whatever the circumstances. "Thank you everyone, I really do appreciate it. Now, I know I may be asking for a little too much but is there any chance we could re-arrange our visit to the nursing home to a later date? I think if I don't do this now, I'll regret it. Also.. Rachel is forcing pupils to help her move instruments outside as we speak so..." Blaine was unable to finish the sentance as their bus did a complete U-turn and they headed towards Mckinley. Smiling as he looked over and saw the tree again he thought to himself "It's not over. I refuse to believe it."

Rachel was there to meet Blaine at the school gates where she filled him in on what was going to happen. "Well, Kurt and Mercedes always come outside at around 1 which is... in 5 minutes. Oh no... Okay, I'll go and find Brad to play piano for you and make sure everyone knows what they're doing. You just stay calm and remember that he's going to love it." She smiled and quickly hugged him before running towards the school building. Suddenly a rush of nerves hit Blaine, what if Kurt didn't like it? What if he said it was over? No. That wasn't going to happen. Sure, it will be difficult but isn't that how all relationships are? They have their ups and downs but at the end of it all, they have each other, and that's all they needed right?

At 1pm, like clockwork, Blaine saw Kurt and Mercedes walk out of the school and towards their friends and teamates. It took everything Blaine had not to just run up to him, pull him in to his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that they would make it work. But first, he had to prove to Kurt that they could get through this. That they could get through anything. Rachel looked up and winked at Blaine and before he knew it, the warblers were singing back up and all eyes were on him. However, he only noticed the one boy that he'd beenwaiting his whole life for. As Blaine started to sing, he could see Kurt starting to smile.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete <em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

As Blaine was singing, confessing his feelings infront of at least 200 students, he slowly made his way towards Kurt, who wasn't moving away but just standing smiling at Blaine. In that moment he knew, nothing else mattered anymore, as long as he had Kurt, he would be just fine.

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Finally coming face to face with Kurt, he took his hand and entwined his fingers with his. Many of the students started to aww as they slowly walked towards the piano. Blaine placed Kurt directly in front of him and took over Brad's place at the piano, keeping his eyes glued to Kurt.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Blaine could feel tears forming in his eyes but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Kurt was happy and that everything was going to be okay. As the warblers walked down to the piano and stood behind Kurt, Rachel and the other members of New Directions started to sing with Blaine. As Mercedes made her way over to join the warblers and New Directions, she placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and he burst into tears. Blaine, terrified that he had made Kurt feel sad, ran towards him, holding him close. "Kurt... What's wrong?" Kurt didn't respond, but instead crashed his lips to Blaine's, making the student body go crazy. Students were clapping, cheering, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were crying but Blaine didn't notice. All he cared about was that now, he knew he had Kurt. What more did he need?

Pulling away from the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other as everyone started to sing again. Taking Kurt's hand in his and looking in to his eyes, he sung to him with more emotion than he ever had before.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

As the song ended, Kurt pulled Blaine into a bone-crushing hug while everyone cheered, totally unaware of how much Blaine and Kurt have been through, and will go through again, just to stay together. "Look Kurt, I know it's going to be difficult but I love you too much to see us both walk away from something as amazing and special as what we have now. I'll do everything it takes to make this relationship work, because whenever you're not near me, I feel lost without you. I don't want to have to be without you ever again. So, please. Can we try and make this work?"

"You... You love me? That's the first time I'v heard you say that." Kurt just smiled as one single tear ran down his face. Blaine wiped away Kurt's tear and kissed him softly. Not like any of their kisses before, this seemed to mean so much more than all of them. "Yes, I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Which is why I've decided that I'm going to transfer to Mckinley, so that I can keep you safe and away from harm." Kurt looked shocked, but also like someone that had just been told they had won the lottery. "I love you too. So, so much." They left the school hand in hand and made their way to the tree that changed their lives forever. They spent the whole afternoon just talking and reminding themselves that no matter what happened, as long as they had each other, they would be just fine.


End file.
